


Under her Fingertips

by Panicatwonderland



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panicatwonderland/pseuds/Panicatwonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe comes home after a stressful day at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under her Fingertips

 

Max awoke as the bed gave in slightly next to her. She could smell the fresh scent of shampoo and body lotion and smiled softly.

Her smile widened when she felt two cold arms wrap around her and a soft kiss was placed on the back of her head.

“Honey, I'm home.” Chloe whispered into her hair and Max could hear her smile.

“Hey you dork,” Max turned around to look at her girlfriend whose blue wet strands hung in her face “How was work?”

“Work was shit, of course!” Chloe laughed “Why do Costumers have to be so fucking rude all the time?”

Max shrugged. It's been a while since Chloe got a job at the Two Whales – the only place that would take her but she hated it with a passion.

“Anyway, I'm here now.” The blue haired girl smiled and pulled Max into a soft kiss, that lasted longer than usual.

Max couldn't help but notice how good Chloe smelled and how soft her lips were. Usually her girlfriends mouth was desert dry, which she didn't exactly minded, but this change appealed to her.

“I didn't hear you in the shower,” she said, as they parted, she had no idea why she was whispering but she did.

“Well, I tried to be extra quiet,” Chloe whispered as well.

“So what was the point of waking me up anyway, you egg?”

Chloe smiled and shrugged her shoulders. “I had the sudden urge to kiss my girl.”

Max wanted to respond with something funny when she felt soft, cold fingertips on her side and forgot about it.

She looked at Chloe just to be met with the gentle and loving glance she was so into.

The blue haired eyes were focused on Max' neck while she bit her bottom lip slightly.

Max tried to concentrate on the fingertips that were barely even touching her. The feeling sent shivers down her spine and she let out a faint sigh.

Chloe gave in and adjusted her position so she could place small, soft kisses all over her girlfriends neck and collarbone.

Max smiled and placed her fingers over the taller girls tattoo as she closed her eyes.

It wasn't the first time they had done this, after all they had been together for quite a while now but the sensation of Chloe's touch never failed to stun her.

Before her blue haired girl, there was no one and she doubted anyone else's contact would ever make her feel that way.

Chloe's kisses traveled lower until they were stopped by Max' Shirt.

“Mind if I take that off?” she mumbled.

The brunette let out an amused sound. “Don't ask, just do it...”

Before she noticed, she lay bare-chested and Chloe seemed to be simply everywhere.

Her hands traveled up and down her sides, giving Max goosebumps all over, her mouth placed delicate kisses over her neck, her breasts, her belly, down to her navel while her wet hair left a cold trail.

Whenever Chloe did that, she felt like she was in some kind of trance. Max made her head swim, her skin so so soft under her fingertips, her sweet smell and every little sound that escaped the brunette left her wanting more.

She picked slightly on the silky skin under Max' navel and when the small girl let out a gasp, she looked at her in awe.

“I want you,” Chloe said in a low, husky voice that made Max twitch a little.

The brunette couldn't do much else than nod quickly before Chloe continued to place kisses everywhere, traveling higher this time, softly biting and sucking at sensitive skin every now and then.

They kissed again, differently this time, it wasn't perfectly romantic. but Max didn't mind at all.

The tall girl began to stroke her girlfriends inner thighs and the younger one let out a hushed moan while she shut her eyes very quickly.

Chloe pulled down Max's Boxers and Panties at once, leaving her completely naked.

The small girl shuddered, it was pretty chilly without anything covering her.

“How come you are still fully clothed?” she managed to say, swallowing heavy, “No fair!”

Chloe gave her a wide grin, pulling her own shirt over her head while humming 'You can leave your hat on'.

Max instantly relaxed and laughed at her silly girlfriend. “You are horrible!”

“Ha! You love me for that!”

Chloe pulled her into a kiss once again, she could feel the other girl smiling into it and felt butterflies in her stomach.

She deepened the contact, licking ever so softly over Max' bottom lip as she opened her mouth slightly.

Chloe couldn't think of anything else than Max, she was filling her senses completely, her scent, the way her kisses were still shy after all the times they had done this and the way she slightly spread her legs to Chloe's touch.

She felt Max' hand on her back, scratching lightly, which drove her absolutely crazy.

When she looked up, to look into her girls eyes, there was no more doubt that she was as into this as Chloe was so she placed two fingers on her and Max twitched pretty hard and laughed apologizing.

“You're still kinda cold” she mumbled as Chloe smiled at her.

“Sorry...”

Chloe withdrew her hand, trying to figure out a way, she could warm it up quickly.

“....Doesn't mean you should stop.” The taller one could barely hear those words, but it gave her chills all over her body, she forgot everything around her and continued, trying to show as much love with every touch as she possibly could.

She gently pushed her fingers inside her girlfriend, who sighed heavily and grabbed her arm.

“Oh.”

Chloe was completely breathless, she couldn't stop staring at Max, taking every little moan, every sigh and every twitch in, like she would never experience it again.

Max moved against her hand, eyes still shut tight, her mouth marginally opened, breathing heavy.

The room was filled with their sound.

The taller one picked up her speed and started kissing Max thighs as she led out a whimper.

“...Chloe...Mh.”

They knew each other, every little detail, so Chloe didn't need any more words to understand what her girlfriend wanted.

Without removing her fingers, she lowered her head in between Max thighs, placing her mouth on her.

She began with slow, broad licks while continuing to move her hand in and out.

“F...Shit!” Max sighed while her hand searched helplessly for something to grip on.

Chloe smiled and grabbed for her girl with her free hand.

She then lightly sucked at Max Clit, receiving a long low moan in response.

“Chloe!”

Max's hand flipped forward, grabbing as much blue hair as she could.

The taller girl continued to do what she learned her girlfriend liked while using her now free hand to gently stroke her sides again.

Max breath sped up, she saw stars dancing in front of her as she felt her back arching, lifting of the bed while she led out a long high-pitched sob.

Chloe tried to prolong her girlfriends high as long as possible while Max hand went limp and stopped grabbing Chloe's hair.

The brunette shuddered heavily and let out an airy laugh. “...Stop! I am already dead!”

The older girl snorted and placed one last kiss on Max before sitting upright again.

She lay down next to Max and smiled at her.

“I love you...” she sighed.

Max face turned even redder than before as she smiled back.

“Your turn...”

“Nah, Sweetie, sleep!”

“But...”

“You have school tomorrow! And I didn't mean to wake you up anyway!”

Chloe snuggled herself on Max's still bare chest and placed the blanket over the two of them.

“Sleep, Cauliflower!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> I really hope you enjoyed this!  
> Since English is not my first language, there might be some errors! If you find one, tell me, please.  
> Feel free to contact me and to leave some comments of course :P


End file.
